drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyk Vahere
Email: scbojangles@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Gray/Green Hair Color: Light Brown Height: 5'7 Weight: 135 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 6 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Anyk, a young Kandori boy, was born in a bustling merchant town named Paet. Paet, being located to the south-east of Chachin on the Tar Valon Road, is a by-product of the wealthy trade and commerce that travels through and into Kandor. Anyk's father, named Jahien, wasn't quite a wealthy merchant, but he made much more than the average Kandori did, and being a part of the Merchant Guild helped this tremendously. His mother, named Aveil, died during childbirth and little is known of her. Anyk has spent all of his life traveling with his father's merchant wagon, something that has buried deep inside him a hatred for his father, whom he calls by his name, Jahien. Weary from traveling, at the age of 7 Anyk came up with the thought of running away, and even came up with a plan to do so. But when Jahien hired new guards for his wagon, Anyk took a liking to the Captain of these guards, whose name was Madran. Madran was like a father-figure to Anyk, and was the man who introduced Anyk to the sword, and more importantly, the game of Stones. Madran believed that without a keen mind to guide the hand of a sword, the fighter was just as harmless as a young babe with a spoon. Young Anyk was quick to want to pick up a sword, but Madran forbade it until he could outmatch him in the game of Stones. Determined to some day recieve training from Madran, Anyk practiced Stones constantly during the day, and every night he would challenge Madran to a game and fail like he always did. Eventually, on his 8th birthday, Anyk finally beat Madran, however, it is unknown if this was intentional or not. Throughout the next three years, Madran tought Anyk the raw basics of sword fighting, yet only allowed him to practice with his sword during the day, for at night Anyk had to play the game of Stones. On his 10th birthday Anyk was allowed to actually practice his sword fighting against Madran himself, and the two would spar every fifth day, but only if Anyk bested him in Stones. During the next two years, Anyk's skill with the sword greatly improved, and when he was nearing his 12th birthday he even beat one of Madran's men in a friendly duel. Around this time they were traveling through Amadicia, when disaster struck. A rival merchant, who was angry at Jahien for stealing his customers, accused Jahien of meeting with an Aes Sedai earlier that day. Immediatly, the Whitecloak Captain of that town came to arrest Jahien, who resisted which resulted in a bloody melee. Anyk, Jahien and their guards were outnumbered 3 to 1, and most of the merchant guards fell quickly, lucky to take down a Whitecloak with them. Madran, who fought with all he could to keep young Anyk alive, finally fell from his mortal wounds after slaying 8 Whitecloaks himself. During the mayhem, Anyk slipped away and was able to stop a young Whitecloak from stopping him by stabbing him in the hamstring. Knowing he was going to be killed and not taken prisoner now as result of the hostile action agains the soldier, Anyk jumped into a dung wagon and watched as his father was hacked up by the onslaught of the Whitecloaks. Anyk, who had lost all that he had besides the rusty blade that Madran had given him, set off deep into the heart of the woodlands in Altara and later into Murandy. Upon arriving in Lugard, he stayed a few weeks living in barns outside the city, before stealing a horse and setting off towards Caemlyn. When the great city of Caemlyn finally came into view, still in it's glory with the Lion Banner waving proudly in the wind, Anyk broke down and cryed. The sheer magnifigance and beauty of the city ierced straight through Anyk's mental walls, and that moment he would never forget. Caught up in the majesty of the city, he did not notice the old lanky man that came up beside him. The man, who had what it seemed to be three teeth, was quite hunched over with leathery skin and dark eyes. The odor of horse dung and sweat hung densly upon him as if he constantly gave off a mist of it. The old man merely said, "Hmm, beautiful an' it? Yeh, you should see Tar Valon, makes Caemlyn seem like a farmhouse," and walked off. Despite what the man said, Anyk stood there and looked at Tar Valon for hours until the sun set, and then he mounted his horse and rode east towards Aringill, where he boarded a ship headed for Tar Valon. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios